The research proposed in this project renewal arises from the four investigators' statistical consulting activities in the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center and from various clinical trials. The major areas of research proposed are: (1) censored survival analysis, one-sample problems, multisample problems, covariates, categorical data, hazard rates, sample sizes, etc.; (2) low-dose extrapolation, proportional hazards model, generalized one-hit model; (3) response-relapse models with censoring; (4) randomization design for clinical trials; (5) multiple tumor designs; (6) retrospective studies; (7) cost effective screening and evaluation. In addition to the above specific problems, it is anticipated that a variety of new statistical problems will arise from consultations which the investigators and their graduate research assistants will attempt to solve.